1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly transmitting power signal.
2. Description of Related Art
As development of electronic technology, electronic equipments are designed smaller and having more function. Nowadays, cable connector assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable connector assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment whether can normally run. A conventional cable connector assembly comprises an inner contact as a positive contact and an outer contact as a negative contact, and the cable connector assembly transmits power with the positive contact and the negative contact. And the cable connector assembly also has an insulative housing spaced the positive contact apart from the negative contact, and a cable with a plurality of conductive wires connected with corresponding contact.
Additionally, the appearance and quality of electronic equipment are required strongly by consumers, and a cable connector assembly with small profile usually has an ornamental member to meet pleasure of user. The ornamental member is conventionally smaller in size with high cost, and attached on an electrical connector via glue to form the cable connector assembly. However, the electrical connector becomes hot when run in electrical connection, then the glue will be intenerated, and the ornamental member maybe separate from the electrical connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.